Fresh Start
by WhistfulWishes
Summary: Massie is moving! Will she be an alpha again or turn nice and normal! Lots of O/C's and love interests. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the clique series, but i do own my characters and plot(;**

"Durango? Durango freaking Colorado? … WHY!", I nearly screeched.

"Mass, hun, it's an upgrade from our mansion now, I promise." William tried to soothe.

"This move better earn me the new iPhone 5 in pink I wanted, Dad!" I threatened.

"Of course Kitten" William promised.

I stormed up to my room to find my room filled with boxes marked 'Massie'. You have got to be kidding me! No way is this happening right now! The only thing Inez hadn't packed or wasn't in the moving truck already, was my bed. I crawled on to my down feather Tempur-Pedic bed and began the conference call.

"Hola!"

"Hey!"

"What Up?"

"Hi Mass, I'm so sorry, I heard already."

Of course Claire already knew. I began to sob as I told the rest of my girls. No more Friday night sleepovers, no more Saturday soccer games with the Brairwood boys, nothing. I was moving to Durango, Colorado, and that was final.

I boarded our private jet the next morning after a teary goodbye to my girls. I was going to miss them, but they promised to come visit. After 6 hours in the air my fitted café Versace summer dress was wrinkling, and my feet hurt as I walked off the jet in my Miu Miu leopard pumps. I grabbed my hot pink Ralph Lauren mini trench, a gift from Leesh, and got in the limo to see a totally new face. I had a hawt driver, couldn't be older than 18 or 19... yum.

We drove for 5 minutes in silence before he spoke up, "Miss Block, Do you need anything? There's a hot latte by the mini fridge for you, if you want it." He paused for a moment then added, "My name is Daniel by the way."

"Um thanks. You can call me Massie you know, not Miss Block." I smiled trying to make a good impression.

"Okay. You're gonna love it here Massie, don't worry."

"I certainly hope so." And I did, the countryside sort of reminded me of Westchester. It was nearing dusk, but I could still see outside. We passed what looked like a school, and Daniel confirmed it.

"Timberline Academy, that's where you're going to school." He explained.

We drove for about 10 more minutes until he turned off onto River Creek Lane. We passed 3 driveways before he turned onto a gravel drive with an iron gate and stone wall. The lights were on in our mansion, and from the look of it, my parents were outside waiting to greet me.

"How many rooms does it have?" I asked.

"8, I believe, and there's a guesthouse and a pool house, a tennis court, gym, and a spa." He laughed, "Satisfactory?"

"It'll do."

He dropped me at the front door and went to take my bags up to my room. The house was nice, 2 stories, crème-colored, and had a warm glow coming out into the crisp fall air. I bypassed my parents, going straight to my room, following Daniel. I opened the double crème doors to my lavender room, already set up with my stuff. All Daniel had was 2 suitcases of my clothes, the rest were here in my closet.

"Get some sleep Massie Dear, you have your first day of school tomorrow." Kendra called from downstairs.

The new Inez better be a good cook I thought in my head before I went to sleep.

Dark-wash denim skinny jeans, sparkly gold Gucci baby doll long-sleeve, leather Alexander McQueen ankle cuff peep-toe booties, and my new Daydreamer Heart Medallion Bag from Juicy Couture, and I was ready to go. I raced downstairs to find two strawberry pop tarts, and a pink iPhone 5 waiting for me on the kitchen counter. I heard Daniel honk twice, and I rushed outside. I turn 16 in 3 months and I can't wait! I'm not the best driver though… Until then I'll happily keep my hot chauffer.

"Massie, would you mind if I picked up my brother and his girlfriend, his truck is in the shop right now."

"Yeah that's fine."

It took us only 5 minutes to get to Daniel's parents where a boy who looked about 17, and a petite girl with dark wavy hair, about my age stood by the gate. They got into the limo and thanked me profusely.

"Massie this is my brother Joe, and his girlfriend, Avery".

We said our hello's and sat in silence until we got to TA's campus. I studied Avery as she got out and dragged Joe over to where her friends were waiting by a picnic table. They squealed hello and gushed over her outfit, a very cute one if I do say so myself. She wore a black and white Chloe satin and lace strapless dress, black tights, and bright purple Jimmy Choo Erica suede booties. She definitely had potential.

I walked to the front office, deliberately through a group of jock-esque boys, who gawked and whistled as I strutted past. I got my schedule locker assignment, and school map. They also assigned me a tour guide, none other than Avery Goode. Good, a chance to chit chat. I glanced at my schedule and went off to find Avery again.

Massie Elizabeth Block: Female : Sophmore:

1st Pd. - English 10 : Room P48 : Ms. Moore

2nd Pd. - Health : Room A14 : Mr. Stewart

Recess

3rd Pd. - U.S. History : Room B23 : Mr. Row

4th Pd. - Biology : Room D7 : Mrs. Gheller

Lunch

5th Pd. - Geometry : Room B21 : Mr. McGrew

6th Pd. - Spanish II : Room A19 : Mrs. Vasquez

Avery was exceedingly happy to be my guide, we had 3 classes together, and she put her number in my iPhone quickly. "Oh my gosh!" She gushed, "The pink is sooo cute mine is purple!" She smiled. We were best friends immediately. Luckily the day went by fast, and it was lunch. We headed towards the café center and got sushi. We were walking to our table when a cute guy stepped in my way. He had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, and looked familiar. "Hey, are you the new girl?" He smiled, "I'm Alex." I smiled back and introduced myself.

"Alex! What did I tell you about flirting with my friends!" Avery scolded.

"Sorry sis, geez." Oohhh so that's why he looks familiar. Avery's brother, got it.

He followed us to a long table with 3 girls, Joe, and 3 other guys on it. After introductions I had six new friends, Leah, Brooke, Maya, Sam, Grant, and Derek. Maybe Durango wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I called Daniel and told him he didn't have to pick me up, I could get a ride with my friends. We were all gonna go over to my house and swim in the pool.

"Massie, I can give you a ride… if you want?" Alex said. "Okay!" I walked with him to his black chevy corvette and he opened the door for me. "Madame." "Why, thank you" I winked. What a gentleman, guys in Westchester were never like this! I could definitely get used to it.

"So, how old are you Alex?" "Eighteen, you?" "Sixteen… almost." "Really? You don't look it, I would've thought you were a senior." "Oh. well thanks then." I smiled.

"So what do you like to do?" I asked. "Um I play football and soccer, and I like to work out I guess." He laughed. "Soo stereo-typical teen guy?" "Pretty much, and of course I like hanging out with hot girls" He winked.

"I'm thinking of having a party this Friday, would you like to come?" He asked. "And do what exactly?"

"I dunno, but im the quarterback, I gotta have killer parties, a nice car, and of course, a hot date."

"Yeah I might be able to do that." I winked. We were at my house in no time, but I didn't want the alone time to be over.

I went up to my room to change into my new Gucci bikini. Over the summer I got a boob job and now all my bathing suit tops were way too small, so my mom bought me six new bikinis to fit my once A cups, now C cups. I threw on my new pink bikini and my see-through white Victoria's Secret beach dress. I walked downstairs to find Alex already down by the pool with Avery and Joe, and Sam and Leah. I called Mae, my new maid, to bring us out some snacks and drinks. Everyone was in the pool, and we were waiting for Maya, Ryan, Grant, and Brooke to arrive. We decided to play volleyball in the pool, once everyone had gotten there, girls against boys.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" I went to spike the ball. It landed with a splash on the boys side, right in front of Alex. "Alex! what the heck man! That was all yours!" Sam complained. "It's okay, Alex was just a little distracted." Avery snickered. "Shut up Avery!" "What ! I saw where your eyes were. Don't lie." His face was turning red now, and so was mine. Damn C-cups.

Alex POV:

Damn this girl is gonna be the end of me. Such a tease! Usually I'm the kind of guy who screws, and screws over girls, but I think she might be different…

After introducing my friends to my parents, who were entertaining some of my dad's colleagues, we decided to ditch the old people and go to the mall. We actually managed to drag the guys along to carry our bags, with the exception made by them that they got to pick out an outfit, and that we had to go into the GameStop with them.

"Oh My gosh! They have the Fall 2011 Dior Dress collection! My life equals saved!" Leah Squealed. Finally someone who shares my interests! The only girl who didn't absolutely LOVE to shop was Brooke, she was more casual; die-hard Hollister/AE girl, it kind of reminded me of Alicia's Ralph Lauren obsession.

"Oh my gosh your guys' mall is soooo cheap!" I reveled. "I got a pink layered Dior dress, Super A Dior sunglasses, Marc Jacobs purple suede wedge-heel boots, two pairs of BCBG ultra skinnies, three Juicy Couture tops, and a pair of zebra Louboutin peep-toe pumps for under $7,000!"

Alex, who was carrying my six bags coughed, "$7,000 is cheap?"

"Yeah!" I laughed. "It took my dad a $25,000 shopping spree just to get me okay with the fact that we were moving to Durango."

"Oh. Wow. And you're sure you absolutely need all this?"

Luckily Avery came to my rescue. "Alex! Don't be such a kill-joy! Of course she needs them! We're girls!"

"Well dad gives you an allowance that I find completely crazy. How does someone spend $15,000 a month on clothes?"

"Easy!" All the girls laughed, and the guys had a look of horror on their faces.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review? Please(: Criticism accepted!(:

Okay so it would just be wayyyy to hard to incorporate what everyone looks like into the story, so if you were wondering here's a character profile:

Alex Goode: 18: 6'0": Athletic: Dark brown hair and emerald eyes. Jock. Dad is senator of Colorado. Football and Soccer.

Avery Goode: 16: 5'2": Curvy but skinney. Dark brown wavy/ringlet hair and brown eyes. Insanely smart, hot nerd. Dad is senator of Colorado. Dance, sing, cook.

Joe Nicholson (hates Joseph): 5' 9": Skinny and muscular. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. Hot nerd, super smart. Parents own restaurant chain in Colorado, Montana, and Nevada. Soccer.

Leah Jackson: 16: 5' 6": Skinny and athletic. Soccer and volleyball. Straight blonde hair and Aquamarine eyes. Dad is a lawyer for the Denver Broncos.

Brooke Mitchell: 17: 5'4": Very petite. Straight light brown hair and green eyes. Soccer. Mom is a prosecuting attourney in CA, Dad is a Doctor in CO.

Maya Newman: 17: 5'7": Skinny and artsy. Boho fasionista. Wavy black hair and blue-green eyes. Dad is a Plastic surgeon in NV, mom is a museum and art gallery curator in CO.

Grant Newman: 17: 6' 1": Broad and muscular, athletic. Football and rugby. Black hair and olive green eyes. Dad is a Plastic surgeon in NV, mom is a museum and art gallery curator in CO.

Sam McCoy: 18: 6'0": Lean muscular, athletic. Soccer ,volleyball, football. Fo-hawked dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Dad is Coach for Broncos, mom is a fashion designer for BCBG.

Ryan Montgomery: 18: 5' 11": Lean muscular, athletic. Soccer and volleyball. Curly blackh and stormy gray eyes. Mom owns Hilton, Durango. Dad owns Mechanic shop.


End file.
